


“I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.”

by Sarcasm_with_a_side_of_fries



Series: Random Romantic prompts & ships [12]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fairly Fluffy, Fluff, M/M, Paperwork, Poking, i wrote this at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasm_with_a_side_of_fries/pseuds/Sarcasm_with_a_side_of_fries
Summary: Aaron’s doing paperwork after a long case and pretty much ignoring Spencer much to Spencer displeasureIf he resorts to childish methods of getting attention, can you really blame him?
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Random Romantic prompts & ships [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165181
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	“I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this at work lmao

Paperwork always piles up when they are away on a case, which is in hindsight a bitch move from Strauss who assigns him paperwork when he isn’t even in the state. Aaron isn’t the only person it aggravates to no ends and Spencer has even threatened to go give Strauss a piece of his mind, not that he ever would but it’s nice to threaten it nevertheless. 

It’s a Friday night and he’s sitting on the living room couch working much to Spencer's disdain. The younger man had done just about every chore in the house and Aaron still wasn’t done. On a Friday night after a case they’d been on for a week. 

Spencer made his way into the living room laying down on the couch and placing his head in Aaron’s lap. While the older man shifts to accompany Spencer’s presence he doesn’t offer any more recognition that Spencer is there. 

Spencer pokes Aaron’s stomach with a childish pout not at all put off when his boyfriend doesn’t so much as spare him a glance. 

Poke to the thigh. Side. Stomach. Neck. 

“Will you quit poking me?” Aaron snaps grabbing Spencer’s offending hand. 

**“I’m not gonna stop poking you until you give me some attention.”** It sounds childish, Spencer is well aware of that fact but it’s nearly midnight and Aaron is doing paperwork. Aaron looks down at Spencer with his lips pulled into a tight line. 

“I’m working, if your going to be obnoxious you can go to bed.” 

“It’s midnight! On a Friday! The closest thing to alone time we’ve had in the past week was passed out for a couple hours at a time in a hotel room.” Arron sighed softly looking down apolitically. 

“I know, I’m sorry. Twenty minutes and I’ll be done with this pile of work and I’ll go to bed.” Spencer hums noncommittally and turns his head into Aaron’s stomach closing his eyes. “Go to bed if you're gonna fall asleep, I busted my back chasing the unsub I can’t carry you.” 

“Won’t fall asleep, can’t sleep without you anyway.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated  
> Constructive criticism welcome  
> Hate ignored 
> 
> ❤️ Thank you for reading
> 
> Please consider filling out this quick survey  
> https://forms.gle/iKq2YePhcw4D7ghh7


End file.
